Power Rangers: Pirate Legends
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: It has been 3 years since the Power Rangers defeated the Alien Armada, The Earth has been at peace with no sigh of evil since the Great Legendary War, where the Rangers had also lost their great powers. But now they have returned to finish the job they started. Luckily an unlikely team has formed in order to revolt against the Armada threat...
1. A Showy Beginning

**I do NOT own Power Rangers Super Megaforce or ANYTHING in the Power Ranger Franchise. It is ALL OWNED by SABAN and its rightful creators!**

 **I also do NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers or Anything in the Super Sentai Franchise as it is owned by TOEI and its rightful creators!**

* * *

 _ **Outside Hargrove County...**_

"Gosei, Metal Alice and The Messenger are destroyed." Troy Burrows explained through his communicator. "But Vrak got away, and Robo Knight is missing…and Injured." He then noticed no communication coming through. "Do you read?"

" _RANGERS, MORPH NOW!"_ Gosei suddenly shouted through the morpher.

"What why?" Troy asked a little shocked and feared the worse.

" _MORPH, MORPH, MORPH!"_

"You heard him!" He ordered to the others nodded before they all Morphed into the Power Rangers Megaforce. The Rangers then heard something as they all turned to see the sky filled with thousands of gold and silver space ships.

"The invasion!" Mega Red yelled. "It's started!"

Citizens of Hargrove County ran in fright as the Armada started their assault on the city. One of the alien ship then fired at the beach.

"Watch out!" Red Ranger yelled as the Mega Rangers started to run while explosions rang around them. Many alien ships attacked from the air and strange silver and blue soldiers stormed the streets from Hargrove to Angel Grove. The silver X-Borgs seemed to wield a kind of staff and had cylindrical head while the blue ones known as Bruisers were much larger and had spikes all over their bodies.

"Gosei, do you read me?" Red asked as he tried to contact their mentor only to receive static.

"No answer at all!?" Blue Ranger asked with shocked in his voice.

"Nothing!" Red confirmed as they heard more Armada ships fly by. He then turned to the others. "I've got to find Robo Knight."

Red Megaforce Ranger then took off as the others protested. But he didn't get far as a Bruiser suddenly landed in front of the ranger leader and hit him back. The Rangers then found themselves surrounded by the Armada's soldiers as they defended themselves but proved unsuccessful as they found themselves completely outmatched by the aliens and knocked back to the ground.

"What's with these guys!?" Black Megaforce ranger asked as they struggled to get up.

"They're too strong!" Blue Ranger yelled as Red looked up to see more Armada ships appear. The Rangers start to run as the ships fire on them again.

"We can't give up, guys!" Red said to them as they hid under a tree. Suddenly a bullet hit the tree trunk as X-Borgs surrounded them weapons raised. The Rangers took a battle stance as they prepared for battle, even if it may be their last.

"Power Sword!" a voice rang out as the X-Bogs were hit with aura slashes. The Rangers turned to see another Red Ranger land in front of them.

"I guess your the rookies I've heard about, Power Rangers Megaforce?" The new Ranger asked as the others gasped at him.

"You're him, The Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!?" Yellow Ranger said with awe in her voice. She remembered her parents telling her about these guys growing up in Angel Grove. The first ever Power Rangers...

"That's right," The red Mighty morphin ranger said. "Names Jason Scott."

Suddenly a Bruiser fell out of a tree to hit Jason but the alien was blocked by a sword that belong to a White Ranger. Said ranger then slashed with his sword as Red Mighty Morphin punched the Bruiser in the face before both kicked the alien away.

"It's White Ranger, the second leader to the original Rangers!" Pink Mega Ranger announced. Both Veteran Rangers then started to walk to the Megaforce Rangers.

"Tommy Oliver the legend…" Blue said in awe.

"The others will be here soon." White Ranger said to them. "We're all ready to lay down our lives for this one." He finished as the Rangers gasped.

"Will you join us, this maybe our final battle but we're ready to give everything we got?" The earth's first red ranger asked them.

"We will." Megaforce Red said. "As Earth's defenders we never surrender." He finished as the other Megaforce rangers nodded.

"Right." White Ranger said as he smiled under his helmet. They all turn to see more Bruisers and X-Borgs show up.

"These guys again!" Mega Yellow spoke as they all got in a battle stance to fight.

"Shadow Saber!" The alien soldiers fell as Shadow Ranger and Cat Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D. appeared behind them. Behind the Megaforce Rangers, Red Female Samurai Ranger along with Magna Defender and Blue Centurion appeared as the fought the remaining X-Borgs.

"We got this covered go!" Magna Defender shouted at the Megaforce Rangers as he fought off the X-Borgs.

"You need to meet up with the other rangers!" Wolf Warrior yelled as he and White Mystic Ranger held off their set of Bruisers and X-borgs.

"Jason, Tommy, let us handle this!" Shadow Ranger said as he swung his Shadow Saber at another X-Borg.

"Alright, we'll leave these guys to you." White Ranger nodded.

"We need to move!" Jason ordered as the others followed. Shadow Ranger watched them go.

"We're counting on you Rangers." He said before he continued to fight off the aliens.

Jason, Tommy and the Megaforce Rangers continued to run before they all jumped off a cliff and flipped in the air before they landed and stood with the other 19 Power Ranger teams.

The Megaforce Rangers stood in front as they raised their mega weapons at the large army in front of them full of X-Borgs and Bruisers ready for battle.

"Ready Rangers!" Mega Red yelled as all the other Rangers took their battle stances. "Its time to finish this fight!" all 137 Rangers charged at the armada.

The alien army then charged as both groups collided.

The Red Samurai Ranger blocked a punch from behind with his Spin Sword before he turned and slashed at his enemy.

Jason and Tommy fought back to back before the other Mighty Morphin Rangers came in and started to help out. The White Mighty Morphin Ranger then Morphed into the Green Ranger before he and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers pulled out their weapons and attacked.

Red Jungle Fury Ranger, and the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger fought together as they unleashed the Tiger Spirit and the powers of fire, upon the X-Borgs around them.

The Zeo Rangers along with the Time Force Rangers fought off the X-Borgs and Bruisers as they helped each other out.

The Turbo Rangers along with the Red and Silver Space Rangers armed with their weapons fired the soldiers nearby.

The Lightspeed Rangers leapt through a series of flames, each armed with their V-Lancer. They leapt into a group of armada soldiers, slashing through them.

Green Mighty Morphin Ranger slashed an X-Borg across the chest. Meanwhile, The Green Samurai Ranger and the Gold Samurai Ranger teamed up and attacked the nearby soldiers.

Titanium Ranger kicked another X-Borg away as Silver Overdrive Ranger jumped through the air and kicked multiple armada soldiers.

The Mystic Force Rangers fought together along with the other Operation Overdrive Rangers.

The SPD Green, Pink and Omega Ranger fought together along with the Jungle Fury Wolf and Rhino Ranger.

The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger morphed into the Black Dino Ranger as he and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers continued to fight off the soldiers.

The Wild Force Rangers leapt into the crowd of soldiers ready to fight off more with the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the RPM Rangers.

The S.P.D. Red, Blue and Yellow Ranger along with the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers stood back to back as they fired their weapons.

Red Turbo and Red Space used their swords as they fought off the X-Borgs near them. Red Alien Ranger and Red Ninja Storm Ranger stood back to back and slashed down some Armada soldiers while their comrades fought together in a blurr.

The Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger ducked as the Black Dino Ranger jumped above her and slashed at the soldiers. The Dino Ranger then morphed once again into the Red Zeo Ranger. He and the Pink Ranger then leaped into the air with the Dino Rangers as they all attacked and supported the Mega Force Rangers.

The Red Time Force Ranger was on one knee as he fired his blaster while the Pink Time Force Ranger leaped from his shoulders and fired down at the army.

The Mighty Morphin team minus there Pink, Green and White Rangers were fighting together. The Red Ranger slashed one soldier aside and threw a punch.

Shadow Ranger and the other rangers continued to fight in the forest as they fought with all the power they had.

The Ground Troops were no match for the might of the Power Rangers but the Armada's ships seemed to have our heroes on the ropes as the lasers fired down at the Rangers. Wolf Warrior and White Mystic noticed this and started to run to the other Rangers to help along with Shadow Ranger and Cat Ranger.

"No!" Magna Defender said with some fear and shock as he and Female Red Samurai ran after the others.

The Rangers all gathered in a group as they all planned their next move.

"Everyone listen up! We have to unite all our powers together in order to beat these guys!" Tommy ordered every ranger around him.

"Roger!" all the rangers as they all started to gather their powers. Shadow Ranger and the others stood near a cliff as they watched the other rangers.

"FIRE!" they all yelled and fired their powers into the air.

"We'll add our powers as well…" Wolf Warrior said as he stashed his sword and looked at the others. "To protect the future of everyone on this world!"

"Let's do it!" the others agreed as they fired their powers with the other Rangers destroying all the ground troops and the armada of ships attacking.

* * *

 **Three Year Later**

 **Outer Space**

On the other side of Earth's moon, a red, gold, and silver pirate ship flying through space, the fly and vessel having a key and two swords symbol in the design of the traditional pirate skull & crossbones. The ship made a hard turn as it avoided a beam from a ship behind it. Inside the pirate ship a Red Ranger steered the ship to the right. He had red boots, black pants-like bodysuit reaching a golden belt, the upper torso suit covered in a red portion resembling a pirate coat showing off a white version of the symbol on the galleon on his chest with golden designs on the sides, reaching to silver cuffs and white gloves. The white neck reached a red helmet that was designed after a pirate's hat with the same key and sword logo in silver and a black visor for the eyes with a design surrounding the mouthpiece.

"These bastards are asking for it!" Red Pirate Ranger said angrily as he gripped the wheel and prepared his weapons systems. He then spun the wheel and caused the ship to turn as its side now faced the enemy ships behind it. "Portside cannons! Fire!" the Red Ranger shouted as the black cannons on the side fired at the ships, destroying one with ease.

* * *

 **Armada Ship**

 **"Tch! So it's the wanted Pirate?"** spoke an Armada Brusier as he looked at a wanted poster of the Red Pirate before ordering his X-Borg troops, **"Attack so that we can collect the bounty on him from Emperor Mavro!"**

The ships soon fired their lasers at the lone pirate ship.

* * *

The Red Pirate Ranger spun his wheel again and dodged the attack from the Armada troops.

"Have to do better than that!" He smirked before he spun the wheel again. "Hard to starboard!"

With that, the vessel made a hard right turn before the front of the vessel, which had a Sword on the front, rammed right through another ship cutting it in half. The Ranger than suddenly got an alert on his ships radar.

"Damn reinforcements." he growled before he noticed a planet nearby. "There it is, Planet Earth."

He spun the wheel again and avoided another Armada Attack before all the ships fired at the Pirate Ship.

"Crap this is gonna hurt!" Yelled the Red Ranger as he accelerated the ships speed, the Armada's attack hit the moon's surface behind the mighty red ship and caused a great explosion. The red ship was hit by the explosion and caused it to fly straight to Earth.

"Ha!" The Ranger laughed as he saw this happen. "Thanks for the help ya dumbasses!"

The ship then continued its way towards the Earth.

* * *

 _ **It has been 3 years since the Power Rangers defeated the Alien Armada, The Earth has been at peace with no sigh of evil since the Great Legendary War, where the Rangers had also lost their great powers. But now the Armada has returned to finish the job they started. Luckily an unlikely team has formed in order to revolt against the Armada threat...**_

 _ **They are the Power Rangers: Pirate Legends**_

* * *

 ** _*Theme Song start (Dino Charge Extended Version) (I do not own this or the lyrics in the theme as it is a combo of Gokaiger and Power Rangers)*_**

 ** _PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS,_ _PIRATE LEGENDS._**

 ** _Forward! Hoist the flag of courage  
And let's conquer the seven seas  
Sink or swim; an invincible wind guides you! Aim for a place not on the map_**  
 ** _It's not a fantasy or anything_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! Take the wheel!_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! walk the road between roads!_**

 ** _Rangers Forever! PIRATE RANGERS Aim_ _for a new world yet unseen_**

 ** _PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS,_ _PIRATE LEGENDS._**

 ** _(Guitar solo break)_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! Turn it around_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! snatch your fate in your hands_**

 ** _Rangers Forever! PIRATE RANGERS! The sea extending before you!_**

 ** _PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS,_ _PIRATE LEGENDS._**

 ** _Power Rangers: Pirate Legends_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: The Pirate from Space, New Ranger Team**

 ** _Earth_**

 **Hargrove County**

 **Mall**

"Watch out!" Yelled Jake Rolling, the ex-Black Megaforce Ranger as he dodged another person in the crowd of people in front of him. He checked his watch only to see that he was late. He ran faster only to trip on someone's bag and fell onto the floor.

"Opps, my bad you alright?" a female voice asked Jake as he stood up.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Jake replied as he tried to play cool as he turned to see a woman who looked to be in her early 20's and had dirty blonde hair wearing a black jacket with a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. This was Summer Landsdown, Ex-Yellow RPM Ranger.

"Sorry again, i'm in a rush." He said as he looked at his watch again. "And im late!"

With that Jake went running through the mall again leaving the woman behind.

"People these days..." Summer mumbled before she continued about her day as Jake continued to run through the mall before he reached Ernie's Froyo shop, he turned to enter the shop only to slip and slide into a nearby table and knocking it over.

"Jake!" Ernie yelled from behind the counter.

"Sorry..." Jake gave a weak nervous smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Emma Goodall better known as the Ex-Megaforce Pink Ranger sat alone in the middle of a field of flowers as she photographed the environment around her. Dressed in her a denim jacket with a white shirt and pink shorts and a camera in her hands.

"Beautiful." she said to herself as she smiled and looked at the flowers in front of her. She wished that her best friend and ex-team mate, Gia Morgan was here with her to see this, but she was out of state for her first year in college. Emma decided to stay in Hargrove for another year before leaving out into the world. Emma what then brought out of her thoughts when she heard an unfamiliar sound and looked up to see a... Pirate Ship!

She stood up suddenly as she watched the ship come down pretty low before it stopped and dropped its red anchors, both of them landing rather harshly into the ground. Another rope then descended onto the ground before someone in a red pirate coat jumped down as he held the rope and landed in front on Emma. It was then that she got a good look at him, he looked to be around her age and had black messy hair. He wore a red pirate coat and a black vest underneath along with a white button up shirt and black pants and boots.

The pirate looked at her before he spoke. "Hey girl. This planet is Earth right?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked as her old Ranger instincts were coming back. The pirate smirked as he stood up.

"The names Captain Marvelous." He introduced himself. "I'm a Space Pirate."

"Space Pirate?" she said to herself as she looked at the pirate. "Why are you here?"

Marvelous smirked at the earth girl in front of him. "That would be telling." He then turned around and started to walk away towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as she watched the pirate pause in mid step.

"To go eat," Marvelous stated as he began to walk off again.

"How are you going to eat when you don't have this planet's currency?" Emma pointed out. "What are you planning to pay with?"

Upon hearing this, the Red Pirate in question stopped before thinking for a second.

"Hey...um?" Marvelous spoke to her only to realize he didn't know her name.

"Emma." she introduced herself to him. He smiled at her before he spoke again.

"Emma...I need some money." he said to her holding out his hand.

"Lets go." she rolled her eyes but smiled a bit before they both walked off.

* * *

 **Space**

More Armada ships flew in towards the planet, but among these was a much larger white ship with the fronts of it having horse designs in them along with a royal insignia on it.

 **"Argus,** **Levira, are preparations for the invasion ready?** " Prince Vekar asked his two subjects.

 **"** ** _Yes your Highness_** **,"** Argus the cyborg with a black body, silver armor, bronze accents, and a pale gold head with one eye exposed known as Argus answered with a bow, **"We have your favorite action commander on standby, Prince Vekar."**

 **"The special weapons I have developed will ensure out victory** Levira said before she moved closer to Vekar. " **I can't wait to see your joyous face when we unleash it~."**

 **"Hmph!"** Vekar scoffed, pushing Levira out of the way as he headed towards his seat, **"Now no holding back! Show them the power of my Armada!"**

 **"Yes, sir,"** his troops exclaimed.

 **"Your highness,"** a voice spoke as a rather, large figure walked into the room, revealing his orange-bronze armor with silver accents on top of a black body and having a red cape, **"It seems the advance fleet found the pirate your father has been looking for."**

 **"WHAT?!"** Vekar growled before he turned towards Argus, **"Contact the Advance Fleet and have them give me the data from the records!"**

 **"** ** _Yes, Sir_** **,"** Argus bowed, **"Shall we make plans for dealing with the Pirate?"**

 **"No need! Pirates are mere flies compared to our empire,"** Vekar scoffed.

 **"Your Highness!"** the bronze figure spoke, catching the Prince's attention, **"If your father put a bounty on him you shouldn't underestimate the pirate, it may come back to haunt you."**

 **"Grrrrr! You dare defy me, Damaras?!"** Vekar snapped, at first looking down, but quickly looking up seeing that this Damaras was taller than him, **"I am Emperor Mavro's favorite son!"**

 **"So what are your orders then?"** Damaras asked.

 **"...Set a course for Earth!"** Vekar ordered as he sat on the captain's chair.

* * *

 **Down Town Hargrove**

Marvelous and Emma walked through the city as the Space Pirate looked for a good place to eat. Marvelous suddenly stopped walking.

"This is a nice planet," the Captain noted as he looked around a bit, "The food should be good on a planet like this."

"Yeah it is." Emma said as she looked at him. "So found any place that looks good?"

"Hm..." Marvelous looked around before one place caught his eyes.

* * *

 **Later**

"Thanks for waiting." a waiter spoke as he brought over Marvelous's and Emma's order, "Here is your food."

"Looks good." Marvelous said as he looked down at his food, which was a plate full of rice with meat and a side of beans. He grabbed his fork and looked down at his plate.

"Emma?" a voice spoke out before Marvelous could begin eating, they both turned to see Jake. Emma jumped out of her seat in happiness in seeing her friend.

"Jake!" she exclaimed and gave the former Black Ranger a hug. Marvelous looked on in confusion wondering who the goofy earth guy was.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked once releasing Jake from the friendly hug.

"Well I have extra free time since...Ernie kinda...fired me." He answered slowly as Emma gave him a look.

"What happened this time." She asked knowing fully well this was the fifth time Jake was fired from Ernie's.

"Umm well um.." Jake tried to come up with an excuse before he saw Marvelous. "Hey who's Captain Jack cosplay over there?"

Marvelous looked at Jake with a confused look, who the hell was Captain Jack Cosplay?

"His name is Marvelous." Emma answered. "He's a space pirate."

"A space pirate." Jake said. "You mean like alien pirate from...space?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Marvelous asked as he spun a red pistol in his hand. Jake shook his head real fast not wanting to get shot.

"Hey Jake, why not join us for lunch?" Emma asked as she sat down again with Marvelous.

"Sounds great." the former ranger said as he sat down and looked at the menu.

"Let's see if earth food is good." Marvelous said about to eat when suddenly, a piece of the wall just blew open, making chair and debris fly everywhere, some of the plates having gone missing and the tables collapsed. The two former rangers ducked down to the ground as Marvelous just sat where he was.

"What the hell was that!?" Jake asked as he stood up and helped Emma up.

Marvelous seemed a bit…oblivious at the situation around him.

"Hey...what about the food?" the Pirate Captain asked the waiter who was on the floor next to his table.

"Not the time for that crap!" the waiter whimpered, still frightened by the explosion.

"...Seriously?" Marvelous sighed.

"Look over there!" Jake shouted as Marvelous and Emma rushed outside to see what Jake was seeing.

Outside, the three saw Armada ships flying overhead as they fired their lasers down on the city.

"Those are Armada ships!?" Emma yelled in fear as she looked up at the ships firing down on them.

"Looks like they're serious about taking over this planet," Marvelous said as the two earthlings barely dodging a few blast sent at them while the pirate just stood where he was.

"What are we gonna do?" Jake asked as he had no idea what.

"Well I don't know about you two, but i'm going back to my ship." The red pirate replied as he started to walk away from them.

"Wait a minute!" Emma yelled at him before she started to follow.

"Emma!" Jake yelled following her.

* * *

All around the city, the Armada ships were lowering magnets, which had tons of X-Borgs attached to them by the heads before one by one, they each fell off and landed on the ground, each landing.

Along with the troops, a gun-metal figure landed in front and looked up at the Prince's ship.

 **"Prince Vekar! Watch as I, Dreader makes you proud!"** the figure shouted, aiming his right hand, which was a gun, at a nearby building, making it explode. All the civilians around continued to run as they tried to avoid the Armada troops around them as they attacked. A woman and her daughter fell as X-Borgs surrounded the two of them. The woman held her daughter close and closed her eyes as the X-Borgs raised their weapons. Suddenly the aliens heard a sound and turned to see Summer on her motor cycle drive right at them, she then did a sharp turn and extended her foot out and kicked them all away before she got off the bike and looked over the woman and daughter.

"Are you two alright?" The former RPM Ranger asked and received a nod from the woman. Suddenly the ground near them exploded as more X-Borgs marched though the city. Summer grabbed the woman and child and led them to an ally way for cover where they found more people hiding.

"What's going on!?" a man asked as they looked out at the damage being done. "I thought this invasion was stopped three years ago?"

"This is Astronima's invasion all over again..." someone else spoke with sadness in their voice. "And no heroes to stop it this time..."

Summer wanted to argue back but she knew she couldn't since it was true. Every Ranger in history from Mighty Morphin to Megaforce had given up all their powers in order to defeat the Armada the first time in the Legendary War. Their was nothing that anyone could do, and this dimension was probably going to become just like Cornith or worse...

Suddenly the ground next to Summer exploded. She and the group turned to see a man get shot by a laser in the chest and fall on the ground lifeless before Dreader found them in the alley.

 **"Well hello their earthlings!"** the monster replied darkly as he prepared his gun for another shot.

Meanwhile near them, Marvelous, Emma and Jake continued to run through the destruction around them before Emma paused as she saw Dreader and his X-Borgs as they surrounded a group of people in an alley.

"Emma what's wrong?" Jake asked from behind her. "We have to keep..." he suddenly stopped talking as he noticed what Emma was seeing.

* * *

 **"No one can escape!"** Dreader stated evilly as he grabbed the nearest earthling by her neck.

"Leave her along!" Summer yelled as she charged at the Action Commande only to be slapped away by him. She tried to attack again but was held back by X-Borgs

"Just let them go!" the woman grunted in pain before Dreader harshly threw her to the ground and stomped on her head a few times.

"Mommy!" The young girl screamed as she tried to run to her mother only to be held back by someone else.

The Action Commander aimed his gun at the mother and cackling evilly.

 **"Yes that's right! Show me more fear!"** He grinned darkly as he prepared to fire at the woman's head.

* * *

"We have to help them." Emma spoke as she couldn't watch anymore.

"Hate to break it to you but this planet has no future," Marvelous said as he knew fully well what happened to planets after being taken over by the Armada."It'll just be another part of the empire's territory,"

"We have to at least try dammit!" Jake exclaimed in anger, with or without powers they were still Rangers and they couldn't sit by and run as innocent people died around them. The two former Megaforce Rangers looked at each other and nodded before they started to run over to where Dreader and his action commanders were. The two also picked up any debris around them to use as weapons as they charged.

Marvelous only watched as they ran over to help the group. He smirked a bit. "These Earth people are interesting, I'll give them that."

"Stop!" Jake yelled as and Emma reached Dreader and he swung a metal pole in his hands at the Action Commander. But it proved unsuccessful as the Action Commander just grabbed the pole and broke it in half with his hand. Meanwhile Emma kicked the X-Borgs holding Summer and whipped the chain she had around and hit another one away.

"You ok?" The former Pink asked Summer as she helped her up.

"I'm fine..." Summer said before Jake landed on the ground in front of them in pain.

"Jake!" Emma yelled as she moved down to check on Jake before she noticed the Action Commander in front of them laughing.

 **"You earthling are amusing but its time to end this. Die! "** Dreader smirked, preparing to pull the trigger at the three former rangers before someone shot him on the side. Everyone began to look around for the person who fired that shot, **"Who's there?!"**

Emma's eyes widen as she and now everyone saw Marvelous walking towards them with a serious expression on his face as he held his pistol in hand. The Action Commander growled as he stood up.

 **"It's you!"** Dreader shouted as he glared at the pirate. **"You're the wanted Space Pirate! Just what do you think you're doing?!"**

"Who knows?" Marvelous shrugged at him.

 **"Oh! I bet you're just looking for some stupid treasure!"** the Action Commander figured, **"I'm letting you go this time, so get out of here before I change my mind!"**

"Shut up already you dumbass!" Marvelous responded with a grin on his face.

 **"WHAT?! D-Dumbass?!"** Dreader gasped as Jake chuckled a bit at the taunt.

"You're the one who's going to have to leave this world when i'm done with you." The pirate said again.

 **"Have you all lost your mind, We are apart of the greatest Armada in the universe! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"** Dreader asked, the Action Commander holding his gun in preparation.

"Does it look like I care, it's the plank for those I don't like!" Marvelous informed as he pulled out a mini-Red Ranger figurine and his mobirate. "Because that's what pirates do."

With that, the figurine flipped and revealed a key before Marvelous opening his mobirate revealing the screen half had two cutlasses designed into it, but there was also a strange keyhole in the phone itself.

"PIRATE CHANGE!" He shouted as he inserted the keys into the strange keyholes before turning them.

 ** _PIRATE MODE!_** The phone shouted.

The X's and V's connected with his bodies forming a black suits colored coats and then a helmets and symbols.

"Pirate Red!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Emma you see that to right..." Jake spoke slowly.

"He morphed..." Emma said as she looked at the new Red Pirate Ranger.

"Into a Ranger..." Summer finished as they all looked at the Red Pirate Ranger.

"Now…" Red Pirate Ranger began as he pulled out his sword and gun. "Let's make this showy!"

With that, Red Ranger started firing, hitting multiple X-Borgs in the process along with one blow on the Action Commander.

" **Get him you idiots!"** Dreader ordered as the X-Borgs charged at the incoming Ranger while the Action Commander fled, leaving his hostages behind.

"Wow!" the female mother began as she watched the fight along with the other civilians and former Rangers "The Power Rangers have returned!"

Everyone in the area watched as Pirate Red was easily fending off the Armada, leaping off the side of buildings and proving evenly skilled with both the gun and the sword, knocking the numbers down with great ease. In an instant, he threw his sword at one of the X-Borgs, impaling the grunt in the chest.

"You bastards have to do better than that!" Pirate Red yelled as he fired his pistol at another group of X-Borgs and hit them. They all fell on the ground defeated.

He then pulled his sword out of the impaled X-Borg before he slashed it at another and spun around taking out more of them. When it seemed like all were defeated Emma and Jake ran out of their cover to Pirate Red who put his sword on his shoulder as he looked at his handy work.

"Dude that was insane!" Jake commented as he looked over the Red pirates suit.

"Why didn't you tell us your a fellow Ranger?" Emma asked with a smile on her face seeing how the Earth had a way to fight back.

"A what?" The Red Pirate asked before more X-Borgs and Bruisers arrived.

"Great more of them." Jake said.

"Guess its time to use that." The Red Pirate said and gained a confused look from the two.

"Whats that?" Emma asked but only got a small chuckle from the Red Ranger as he pulled out another key from his golden belt buckle, but this was different as it was designed off the first Red Power Ranger in history.

"You may what to back up." the red warrior said as the two did.

"LEGEND CHANGE!" He shouted as he inserted the key into the morpher and turned it, changing the Pirate Ranger into...

 ** _MIGHTY MORPHIN!_**

The Pirate Ranger then Morphed into the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. Everyone surrounding him looked in shocked at what they just saw.

"Mommy what is that?" The young girl asked the older woman as she pointed at the Red Ranger.

"That's one of the first Rangers of Earth, Mighty Morphin Red Ranger?" the mother said. "But how?"

"No way..." Summer said from her hiding spot not believing what she saw. Emma and Jake also looked with shock as they saw Marvelous morph into a legendary ranger.

"Power Sword!" Red Ranger yelled as he swung his power sword at the Armada troops and let off a large aura slash, the attack hit them and caused some of them to fall defeated. The rest then charged at the Red Ranger who pulled out a new ranger key, quickly flipping it to key mode.

"LEGEND CHANGE!" He shouted inserting the key into the morpher like before.

 ** _SAMURAI!_**

Suddenly, a kanji for Fire appear before Red Mighty Morphin morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger. Then the Red Ranger pulled out his Spin Sword before charging and easily slashing his way through the X-borgs and Bruisers. Yet only after a couple seconds he pulled out a another key to use!

"LEGEND CHANGE!" He yelled once again and inserted the key into his morpher and turned it.

 ** _MYSTIC FORCE!_**

"Magi-Staff!" Red Mystic Ranger shouted before blasting his elemental power at the Army, making them scatter and land, defeated.

 **"That was quite the show...but I'm getting bored,"** Dreader stated before firing a barrage of lasers and missiles at the Mystic Ranger, **"Later loser!"**

However, the Ranger only tossed his Magi-Staff into the air, which reverted to its normal pirate sword. Pirate Red then jumped out of the explosion and caught his weapon before he slashed on the Action Commander's chest before the alien got a boot to the chest courtesy of the red pirate, knocking him onto the ground.

"Time to finish this," Red Pirate said as he pressed a button on the front of the cutlasses, making a silver cylinder spring up from the back.

Then, pressing a button on top of his belt, he pulled out the ranger key of his respective forms, shifted it into key mode, and inserted it into the cylinder with a twist before setting them back down, making the symbols on the side glow his respective color.

 **=FINAL WAVE!=**

The Action Commander stood back up in time to see the sword glow, but only panicked when the Red Ranger slashed the air, sending an aura slash at him and dealt massive damage.

 **"GAAAAAH!"** Dreader cried out in pain, his entire body crackling in red electricity as he fell to the ground and exploded in defeat.

"Heh!" Red Ranger scoffed as he watched the action commander die. He stood straight as he demorphed back into his normal mode. All the civilians around the area started to come out of their hiding places as they saw all the Armada Soldiers defeated. Jake and Emma also walked out from their hiding place and to Marvelous.

"You did it..." Emma smiled. "You saved everyone."

"Dude, your a hero." Jake commented as well moving a bit closer to the pirate. Marvelous, not sure what to make of this and pushed Jake away before walking off.

"Wait where are you going!?" Emma asked and caused Marvelous to pause. He looked back at them.

"I'm a Space Pirate. I just came searching for treasure," Marvelous stated. "I'm not a hero I have my reasons to fight then protect you."

"But then why did you fight them?" Summer asked as she walked over and stood near Emma and Jake. "Why go through all that trouble?"

"...For the food," Marvelous replied, making the locals look at him as if he were crazy. "I was angry about not getting to eat anything."

"Seriously..." Jake replied wondering if it was true or a load of bull shit.

"Yup, that's all it was." Marvelous smirked as he started to walk away again. "That's why you shouldn't thank me."

The three former Rangers only looked on as he continued to walk away. Emma was the first to snap out of it before she started to follow Marvelous.

"Wait!" Emma yelled as she ran after Marvelous. "You still need help with learning earth's customs."

"Here we go again..." Jake said with a smile on his face before turning to Summer. "So...names Jake."

"I have a boyfriend." Summer replied.

"Right..." He said. "Well, guess I should follow them." Jake said pointing at Marvelous and Emma.

"I'm going with you." Summer replied. "I wanna know how he has the power to turn into past rangers."

"Let me guess." Jake asked. "You a former Ranger to?"

"Yeah, RPM Ranger Yellow you?" She asked.

"Megaforce Black." Jake said before he started to move. "We should go catch up to them."

"Right." Summer replied as the two ran to catch up to Emma and Marvelous.

* * *

 **Space**

Prince Vekar was pacing around the ship in anger.

 **"The Pirate has dealt us a major blow, your Highness,"** Daramas informed the prince.

 **"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"** Vekar snapped, **"Is the next Action Commander ready?!"**

 **"Action Commander Tentacus is here!"** a voice yelled as a figure walked into the room, this guy looking like a mutated green squid with red orbs all over his green and black body.

 **"With his power, it'll only be a matter of time before Earth is conquered,"** Argus replied with a bow.

 **"...Excellent. Do it at once, Tentacus!"** Vekar ordered.

 **"Please leave it to me!** " Tentacu **s** saluted.

 **"But why is the Pirate here on this planet?"** Daramas wondered to himself.

* * *

Back on Earth, Marvelous continued to walk through the city with Emma, Jake and Summer close behind him.

Marvelous then paused as he turns around and finally notices the three former Rangers.

"Why're you following me?" Marvelous demanded from them.

"We have questions." Summer said. "For starters, how can you turn into other Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers, what's that?" The Pirate asked in confusion.

"What the hell? You don't know?!" Jake gawked, "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai, Mystic Force… defenders of Earth."

Marvelous then pulled out the red three keys he turned into earlier.

"You mean these guys?" Marvelous asked holding the keys up.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Those are the powers that we used to protect this planet."

"So you were one of these...Rangers?" The Pirate asked again and the three nodded. "What do you want then?"

"We want to know if you have our powers as well." Summer said. "If you have the powers of the past rangers we need them to help us fight off the Armada."

"Can't do that." Marvelous said looking at them. "I need the Ranger Keys in order to find the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy."

"Are you saying you won't help us because of some stupid treasure?" Jake asked in shock.

"Got that right." Marvelous answered as he started to walk off again. "I'm a Space Pirate after all."

"What if we help you!" Emma spoke up. "We join your crew, and in return you help us protect Earth."

Before Marvelous could respond a sound got there attention.

The four of them turned to see Armada ships descending into the city as they released the X-Borgs.

"Great, these guys again." Jake groaned before Summer suddenly started to run to where the X-Borgs landed.

"Wait!" Emma yelled as she ran after Summer followed by Jake and Marvelous.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The X-Borgs landed in the city as they started their attack. Tentacus laughed darkly as he began to fire at multiple buildings, causing mass destruction while laughing.

 **"This feels great! I'll shoot until everything is destroyed!"** he shouted.

The citizens began to panic before a few were killed by either falling debris, or gunfire from the X-Borgs' weapons. By that time Summer, Emma, Marvelous and Jake arrived at the scene.

"Why..." Emma spoke in sadness. "Why do they want this planet so badly?"

"There is no reason why." Marvelous replied. "The Armada takes what they want, that's how they operate. They don't care about you or anyone on this planet as long as they can take control of it."

"We have to do something." Summer said. "We have to at least try to fight back."

"How?" Marvelous said. "You have no power to fight back remember."

"That doesn't matter." Jake spoke this time. "As Earth's Defenders we never surrender."

"Is this planet worth saving?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes/Yeah." The three Rangers answered with all seriousness.

"Which part of it?" Marvelous asked.

"Did he really just ask that?" asked Jake as Summer replied to Marvelous's question.

"All of it."

"I see...Oi, Emma." The Pirate called out and gained her attention. "What was that you were talking about earlier?"

"Of us..." She trailed off knowing where Marvelous was going. "You mean..."

"I accept the deal." With that Marvelous reached into his pirate coat and pulled out four, blue, yellow, green and pink. "Welcome to my Pirate crew then."

He then handed Emma the pink key, Summer the yellow and finally Jake the green.

"Lets go!" Marvelous ordered pulling out his red key.

* * *

 **Later**

Tentacus laughed evilly as he and his X-Borg's continued to destroy the city before he turned to his right and saw the Space Pirate and three others appear nearby, each with a serious expression on their face.

 **"Hmm? ...It's the wanted Pirate! What do you want?!"** Tentacus demanded to know as the four opened their Morphers.

"We're here to blow you away." Marvelous informed as he and the others revealed their Pirate keys.

"PIRATE CHANGE!" the four declared as they inserted the keys into the Morphers.

 ** _PIRATE MODE!_** The morphers shouted.

The X's and V's connected with their bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"Red Pirate Ranger!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Yellow Pirate Ranger!" Yellow shouted as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Green Pirate Ranger!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Pink Pirate Ranger!" Pink said with bow.

"Now Let-…" Red Ranger began only to get cut off.

"Power Rangers Pirate Legends!" the other three declared. The Red Pirate then looked back at them confused.

"Pirate Legends?" He asked them wondering who came up with that.

"What?" Green Ranger exclaimed. "We needed a team name right?"

"Whatever." Red Pirate Ranger said then spun his Pirate Gun in his hand.

"Let's make this Showy!" Red Ranger said as he fired his gun at a few X-Borg's.

 **"You've got to be kidding me! Get them!"** Tentacus ordered as the grunts charged at the Pirate Rangers, who all continued to fire until they all began to use their swords and slashed at the X-Borg's.

Red Ranger was effortlessly fighting the X-Borg's that came near him.

Pirate Pink was anchored with a grappling hook by her sword, blasting each of the X-Borgs around her with her pistol while delivering a few kicks, using the grappling hook line to swing.

"Take that!" Pink yelled kicking away another X-Borg as she swung. "I'm all powered up!"

Nearby, Yellow Pirate Ranger and Green were fighting a few X-borg's. The Green Ranger then jumped off a bridge and dodged the gun fire from the X-Borg's's weapons. But when he landed, Green Ranger encountered other Armada troops ready to attack.

"Jake switch with me!" Yellow Ranger shouted, throwing her pistol down to him. "Give me your sword!"

"Huh?" Green said confused a bit for a moment before he caught the gun while having the sword under his then spun around before he let the sword drop, and then kicked it up to the Yellow Pirate which she caught with ease.

 _"_ Alright! _"_ The Yellow Pirate grinned underneath her helmet as she slashed the X-Borg's and sent a few, yellow cutting aura waves at them. "Oh how I missed this."

Meanwhile Green Ranger was rolling on the ground, using an rolling oil drum as cover to block the X-Borg's attack while he blasted them when he had the chance.

"Looks like im on a roll today!" Greek Ranger shouted as he then got up quick and rapidly fired at more X-Borg's.

Red Ranger finished his batch of X-Borg's just as a few Bruiser's arrived on the scene, and began to blast him. Red used that to his advantage and used the remaining X-Borg as shield, letting them get beaten by the blasts. He quickly shifted and continued firing at the Bruisers as the other Rangers arrived. Then, they all pressed the buttons on their weapons, releasing the silver cylinders that were in both sets of weapons. They swiftly activated their belts and pulled out their Pirate keys and the Mighty Morphin keys, and tossed them into the air, the keys going into key mode before entering their weapons cylinders.

All Four closed the weapons into position before preparing to strike as the weapons glowed.

 **=FINAL WAVE!=**

Pink and Green began the attack by firing at one of the Bruisers multiple times while Yellow slashed both of her swords at the second to last of the Bruisers.

The last of the Armada couldn't help but back away in fear as Red fired a red, energy shot before combining it with a red, cutting wave, sending the attack rocketing towards Bruisers before it hit then all crackled with red electricity before collapsing and exploding in defeat.

Tentacus then fired multiple rockets at the Pirate Rangers who dodged them.

 **"You can beat up on my X-Borgs, but you can't match for me!"** The Action commander stated before he fired more rockets at the Pirates.

"Its time." Red Ranger said as he pulled out a Ranger Key. "Get your keys out."

The Rangers nodded then pulled out another set of Keys.

"LEGEND CHANGE!" they shouted, activating these keys, and transforming into Power Rangers…

 **SPD!**

The new SPD Rangers then used their Weapons while Red used his Delta Blasters, to shoot down the rockets with ease. Then, all four turned to Tentacus and fired at him. The Action Commander grunted in pain as he was sent struggling back a few inch's, dropping his blaster in the process.

 **"I'm not done yet!"** Tentacus growled as he brought out a clawed weapon and charged at the SPD Rangers.

The Rangers then pulled out another set of keys.

"LEGEND CHANGE!" they yelled as they inserted the keys and turned into Power Rangers…

 **NINJA STORM!**

The difference between these Ninja Storm Rangers from the originals was that the Yellow and Navy Ranger wore skirts.

 **"Shadow Battle Attack!"** the Rangers shouted as the scene was suddenly taken behind Japanese paper sliding doors with all the characters in silhouette form, and each of the Ninja Storm Pirate Rangers slashing at the Action Commander rapidly.

Tentacus cried out in pain as he was sent flying a few feet away from the Rangers as they pulled out a Red Ranger Key each before flipping them into key mode.

"LEGEND CHANGE!" they shouted activating them, before they each changed into...

 **SAMURAI!**

Red Ninja Ranger then transformed into Red Samurai Ranger.

 **MYSTIC FORCE!**

Yellow Ninja Ranger then transformed into a female version of Red Mystic Ranger

 **MEGAFORCE!**

The Crimson Ranger then transforms into Mega Force Red Ranger.

 **JUNGLE FURY!**

Navy Ranger then transformed into a female version of Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

"Oh?! It's all Reds!" Tentacus gawked the moment he saw the four Red Rangers standing before him.

"This is so awesome!" Megaforce Red exclaimed as he checked himself out. "Hope Troy doesn't get mad that I stole his color."

"Time to finish this," Red Samurai Ranger noted as Mega Force Red and Mystic Red dashed first, followed by Jungle Fury Red.

 **"Twist Tornado!"** Mega Force Red shouted, using some gold and silver tike head shaped device, shutting the mouth as a tornado burst from it.

 **"Magi Staff!"** Pirate-Mystic Red declared as she sent out fire that was caught in the tornado made by Pirate-Mega Force Red, making it a fire tornado that engulfed the Action Commander.

Within the fire tornado, Pirate-Jungle Fury Red delivered a series of punches and kicks to Tentacus until she moved and Pirate-Samurai Red charged in with his sword, and delivered three slashes to him, dispersing the fire tornado while dealing massive damage to the Action Commander.

 **"Four… Different...Red Rangers…beat me…..GAAAH!"** Tentacus cried out in pain as his body crackled with red electricity before he began to fall to the ground and exploding. The Four Red Rangers walked as the monster exploded behind them and they changed back into Pirate Rangers.

* * *

 **Later**

Marvelous and the four new Rangers stood on top of a building as they looked over the city.

"We did it." Emma smiled as she looked down at the streets below as the citizens of the city celebrated. "We showed the Armada that Earth is defended."

"And we got these sweet new powers." Jake said looking at his Green Ranger Key.

"Have to agree with that." Summer replied as she held up her yellow key. "And with these babies, we have the power to destroy the Armada."

"And to get The Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy." Marvelous spoke up as he took out his Morpher and dialed 5-5-0-1 before he pressed a button. "Here it comes."

"Here comes wha...holly." Jake trailed off as he and the others saw a Red Pirate Ship appeared in the sky above. "Is that...YOUR SHIP!"

"Yup." Marvelous smirked as four lines fell from the Sky Ship and he grabbed one, the other rangers followed his example and grabbed their lines before they were all pulled back up into the ship.

Once onboard, Emma walked over to the side of the ship and looked to the horizon as the sun started to set behind a few mountains. "Its beautiful."

"Welcome to my Pirate Galleon." the space pirate said as he rubbed his hand against the ships deck. "This ship has gotten me out of trouble numerous times."

 **"Marvelous!"** a voiced called out as everyone turned to see a mechanical bird as it landed on Marvelous's shoulder.

"What do you want bird?" Marvelous asked as he started to walk to the lower deck as the other Rangers followed. The Earthlings looked in awe as they looked around the lower deck.

" **I am not a bird! I'm Navi!"** Navi said with irritation in his voice before he noticed the others. **"Who are these people?"**

"Whatever." The pirate said as he sat down in his chair, ignoring Navi's question and opened a treasure chest near him revealing all the Ranger Keys he's collected.

"Oh my god..." Jake spoke as he looked at the keys inside the chest. "Its all here..."

"All the keys." Summer said as she reached inside and grabbed the Yellow RPM Ranger Key. "Our old powers..."

"And my Ranger Keys." Marvelous replied as he took the yellow key and put it back in the chest before closing it. "Now that your apart of my crew you'll help me find the Great Treasure, and as promise I'll help you defend the Planet from Armada Bastards."

"Sounds good." Jake said.

"And maybe..." Emma looked at Marvelous. "You could learn to like this planet while you stay."

"Hm, who knows." The Pirate Captain answered before looking at Navi. "Hey, bird, do your fortune telling."

" **I am not a bird! I'm Navi!"** Navi said again.

"Just do it," Marvelous ordered, earning a small sigh from Navi before the robotic bird began to open its wings.

" **Alright! Alright! Let's...Treasure Navigate!"**

Navi's eyes and mouth then flashed multiple colors before he shot straight up and banged its head against the ceiling and caused the new Rangers to wince a bit.

"That had to hurt." Summer said as Navi floated back down.

" **Find the Samurai, and the team shall be complete..."** Navi spoke in a very cryptic voice before landing, and seemingly reverting to normal. **"...That's it!"**

"What the hell does that mean?" Jake asked in confusion.

"What samurai?" Emma asked as well.

"Our next adventure." Marvelous answered as he stood up. "Now get to your stations."

The other Rangers looked at each other not knowing where to go.

"Now!" Marvelous ordered loudly and caused the crew to scramble to any part of the ship.

 **"Um Marvelous?"** Navi Spoke up. **"You never told them what they do on the ship."**

"I know." Marvelous said smirking as he enjoyed messing with his new crew.

The Sky Ship then set sail and started to make its way out of the city. What no one noticed was a man wearing a green vest and cape standing on top of a building as he watched the ship leave. He took out a cell phone and made a call.

"Hey Maddie its me." He spoke into the phone. "Tell the others that the new guys are heading in the direction of Panorama City now. Right, Xander out."

Xander Bly the former Green Mystic Ranger looked up as the pirate ship left the city. "Well now. Lets see what you Pirate Legends can do..."

* * *

 **(Start Power Rangers Hero Getter(I do not own!))**

 **Power Rangers!**

 **So many powerful heroes from all around. Let's see just how many there are now!**

 **It's Morphin Time! Rangers Go!**

 **Alien Rangers from another world!  
**

 **Reborn stronger that before, Zeo!  
**

 **C'mon let's shift into Turbo!  
**

 **Space Rangers glide and soar!  
**

 **Galaxy Rangers of Mirinoi!  
**

 **Lightspeed is the rescue team!  
**

 **Future warriors, Time Force!**

 **Protectors of the Earth, Wild Force!**

 **Hidden in the shadows, Ninja Storm!  
**

 **Ready! Dino Thunder, power up!  
**

 **It's judgment time, S.P.D.!  
**

 **Here come the Mystic Rangers!  
**

 **Overdrive searches for treasure!  
**

 **Jungle Fury, spirit beasts unleashed!  
**

 **RPM let's get in gear!  
**

 **Rangers together, Samurai forever!  
**

 **Megaforce Rangers, never surrender!**

 **With our Power Rangers here the world has nothing to fear!**

 **They are unbeatable! May the power protect you. Let's go Pirates!**

 **They are here to save our world and yours. With them around evil will always go down!  
**

 **The incredible, Power Rangers! Go, let's Go! Pirate Legends!**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **Marvelous: Who are you suppose to be**

 **?: Those powers belong to us, we need them to defend the earth.**

 **Marvelous: I don't care, I need them to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy and I'm definitely not giving it up.**

* * *

 **Boom, New Ranger story completed Hope you guys enjoy this one and yes Captain Marvelous is the same one from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger if you were all confused. Because lets face it, no one can replace Captain Marvelous, he's to badass for that.**

 **Also yes, I purposely did make some of the jokes sound corny because lets face it some of the jokes on Power Rangers are corny.**

 **Also who do you think will be the Blue Pirate Ranger in this story? Let me know what you think who it might be.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know whatcha think of this story or any ideas you want to share, see ya next time.**


	2. The Power of Five

**I do NOT own Power Rangers Super Megaforce or ANYTHING in the Power Ranger Franchise. It is ALL OWNED by SABAN and its rightful creators!**

 **I also do NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers or Anything in the Super Sentai Franchise as it is owned by TOEI and its rightful creators!**

* * *

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _ **Panorama City**_

 _Explosions rang through the city as X-Borgs and Bruisers marched through the streets while Armada ships attacked from the air. The citizens of Panorama ran in fear as the Armada continued there destructive rampage, bringing people to the pits of despair._

 _But not all was lost..._

 _At the center of the city fighting back against the Armada, The Power Rangers Samurai stood together protecting the city from the X-Borgs and Bruisers around._

 _"Lookout!" Red Samurai Ranger yelled as he slashed at another X-Borg before he blocked one of the Bruiser's near him. Blue and Green held off their own set of Bruisers and X-Borgs as Gold used his barracuda blade on the Armada Soldiers around him. Pink, Yellow and Female Red held off another set as best they could with their special weapons._

 _The ships above began to shoot down at the Samurai Rangers and caused them to pull back as more Armada Soldiers arrived, surrounding the Rangers._

 _The seven Rangers held up their Spin-Swords in a defense position as all the X-Borgs raised their guns and prepared to fire at the Samurai._

 _"Street Saber!" a voice called out before a red blur zoomed by and hit most of the X-Borgs back. The Samurai's turned to see their old friend, the Red RPM Ranger Scott Trueman. "Sorry we're late to the party."_

 _"Zip Charger!" a female voice yelled as a small yellow car-like object zipped around the remaining X-Borgs and bind them together. The Samurai turned to see a Yellow Ranger they never met, but they noticed the details on her suit and made her out to be one of Scott's teammates._

 _"Hey old school long time no see." RPM Red said to the Red Samurai Ranger who rested his Spin Sword on his shoulder. "See your still using that sword of yours."_

 _"And I still see your still annoying." Red Samurai joked and caused RPM Red to give a light chuckle as he remembered the banter from when they teamed up to defeat Professor Cog. The two were brought out from their reunion as reinforcements came and surrounded them._

 _"So what's the deal with these guys?" Green Samurai Ranger spoke. "Are they more of your enemies from Cornith?"_

 _"Nope sorry, these things are new for me to." RPM Red answered. "We received a distress signal to Cornith asking for our help, I can see why."_

 _"Where's the rest of your team?" the Yellow Samurai Ranger then asked. "Shouldn't they be with you?"_

 _"We were separated." RPM Yellow answered this time. "The portal that brought us here was unstable and teleported us to different locations."_

 _"Oh no, there's more." Blue Samurai Ranger exclaimed as more Bruisers and X-Borgs appeared._

 _"I think its time we Get in Gear." RPM Red said as all the Rangers got into a battle stance and charged._

 _"Rangers Together!" Red Samurai yelled as they charged before they all yelled. "Power Rangers Forever!"_

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Sky Ship**

Summer stood on the deck of the Galleon as she looked down at the city below her. Panorama City, It was hard to see it look so peaceful since the last time she saw the great city, Armada ships covered the skies and X-Borgs marched through the streets. She had to admit, it was beautiful.

She looked down at the city for a few more minutes before she turned and started to walk back inside the ship before she paused when she noticed something. Summer looked ahead of her and saw Marvelous as stood he on the front sword part of the ship.

Summer stared at the Space Pirate, ever since she met Marvelous she had been questioning his reasons for battling against the Armada. She knew he collected the Ranger Keys in order to find the so called Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, but she also believed he found them in order to fight back against the Armada.

However she did notice something about the Ranger Keys, something strange. All the 6th Ranger Keys from each of the teams were not in the chest. In fact all of the extra Rangers from each teams were missing. She couldn't help but wonder why that was.

Meanwhile, someone was looking up at the pirate sky ship before they began walking away and carried a Spin-Sword.

* * *

 **Space**

On the Armada Flag Ship, Prince Vekar along with his subordinates stood on the bridge.

 **"The first attack wave may have failed but it was still fantastic."** Prince Vekar said as he stood from his chair. **"What destruction, we've shaken those humans into fear."**

 **"But it didn't get them to surrender."** Damaras spoke. **"Not to mention, The wanted Pirate is still down there now with allies."**

 **"Don't give me backtalk."** Vekar ordered. **"Give me a way to crush them."**

 **"Don't worry, sire"** Levira replied. **"I believe I have just the thing."**

The Doors to the bridge than opened and a strange being that was mostly black with his right arm being red with a black gauntlet, silver bits of armor, and a silver head with only one green eye visible walked onto the deck.

 **"Action Commander Cybax reporting."** Cybax spoke as he saluted his Prince.

 **"Good."** Vekar exclaimed. **"Soon this world will be ours."**

* * *

 _ **It has been 3 years since the Power Rangers defeated the Alien Armada, The Earth has been at peace with no sigh of evil since the Great Legendary War, where the Rangers had also lost their great powers. But now the Armada has returned to finish the job they started. Luckily an unlikely team has formed in order to revolt against the Armada threat...**_

 _ **They are the Power Rangers: Pirate Legends.**_

* * *

 ** _*Theme Song start (Dino Charge Extended Version) (I do not own this or the lyrics in the theme as it is a combo of Gokaiger and Power Rangers)*_**

 ** _PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS,_ _PIRATE LEGENDS._**

 ** _Forward! Hoist the flag of courage  
And let's conquer the seven seas  
Sink or swim; an invincible wind guides you! Aim for a place not on the map_**  
 ** _It's not a fantasy or anything_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! Take the wheel!_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! walk the road between roads!_**

 ** _Rangers Forever! PIRATE RANGERS Aim_ _for a new world yet unseen_**

 ** _PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS,_ _PIRATE LEGENDS._**

 ** _(Guitar solo break)_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! Turn it around_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers! snatch your fate in your hands_**

 ** _Rangers Forever! PIRATE RANGERS! The sea extending before you!_**

 ** _PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS, PIRATE LEGENDS,_ _PIRATE LEGENDS._**

 ** _Power Rangers: Pirate Legends_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: The Blue Swordsman**

 **Panorama City**

Four years had passed since the Samurai Power Rangers defeated Master Xandred, The people of Panarama were enjoying there time of peace as they continued their day. Downtown a familiar duo walked out of a bakery.

"Hey Uncle Bulk, how are you able to afford all this stuff now?" Spike asked as he and Bulk carried large boxes of baked goods. After having fun with his Uncle the first time in Panorama City, he decided to come back and visit as his father Skull was on a business trip.

And of course to find his crush the Pink Samurai Ranger...

"That doesn't matter Spike." Bulk replied. "What matters is that we have something for desert tonight."

Both of them grin and started to walk away with their goods, Until Bulk tripped on a sidewalk curve and into a pole which caused him to fall to the ground and a cake to land on his face.

Spike laughed at his Uncle's misfortune.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In another part of town Emma and Jake came out of a Mini-Market as Jake held bags of food.

"Sure you don't need help with that?" Emma asked Jake as the two walked back to the ship, having went out to get supplies. Emma thought it would be a great idea to stock the kitchen up with some earth food so that Marvelous would be able to like and understand the planet a bit more.

"No its fine." Jake responded as he tried to balance the bags in his arms and prevent any of the groceries from falling out. He then tripped on the curve and dropped an apple from the bag, but before the fruit hit the ground someone caught it.

"I think you dropped this." A voice spoke and handed the fruit to Emma.

"Thanks." Jake said as Emma stared at the person with an object on their back. She recognized the object from three years ago from the Legendary War...

"No problem." The person said before walking away.

"Jake." Emma spoke with shock in her voice. "You recognized...that was..."

"Emma you ok?" Jake asked as he looked at his friend. "You look like you saw a ghost?"

"Jake..." Emma looked at him. "Don't you recognize the thing on their back...It was a Spin-Sword!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Marvelous walked through the city bored with Summer, who also wanted to leave the ship and to find something to do. Marvelous also saw some people staring at him as they walked by and commented on how he looked or how he dressed and he was getting annoyed with these earthlings.

"So Marvelous." Summer spoke. "I have a question about the Ranger Keys you have."

"Yeah what of it?" Marvelous replied still annoyed by all the staring from the other humans.

"I was just wondering, how did you get the Ranger Keys and why are all the Sixth Rangers and other Special Ranger Keys missing?" She asked once again and caused Marvelous to pause as he was suddenly lost in thought.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Armada ships flooded the skies and fired down on the area below as X-Borgs and Bruisers fired on its citizens._

 _Marvelous panted as he barely fought off the X-Borgs troops before a Bruiser jabbed him in the gut and knocked him to the ground before preparing to fire some sort of laser._ _Suddenly, a black and silver warrior appeared out of nowhere and jumped forward, wielding a black and silver Pirate Saber as he took the blast and then slashed the Bruiser a few times, sending the grunt falling._

 _"Your journey isn't over yet Marvelous." the Phantom Ranger spoke. "It's only just begun."_

 _"What?" Marvelous asked before the Phantom Ranger handed him a large Treasure Chest and t_ _he chest opened revealing the Ranger Keys._

 _"You must continue to fight against the Armada and Emperor Mavro also be sure to acquire the greatest treasure in the galaxy!" The Phantom Ranger yelled as he handed Marvelous the chest. "That is your mission and duty."_

 _However, Marvelous wasn't given a chance to answer as the Phantom Ranger pulled out his blade and then charged at the remaining X-Borgs._

 _Marvelous yelled out the Phantom Rangers true name as the area continued to explode around the Phantom Ranger._

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Marvelous was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he accidently ran into someone.

"Oops, sorry." said a female voice, Marvelous looked to see a female with blonde hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a blue jacket and a white sweater with red stripes, jeans and brown boots. On her back was a sword like object with a cloth around it. "I didn't see where I was going."

Before Marvelous could reply back Summer grabbed him and the female before they all hid behind some crates as X-Borgs marched through the area and into a warehouse and leading them was a Action Commander Cybax.

"The Armada?" Summer spoke quietly to Marvelous so the female wouldn't hear. "What are they doing."

"Let's find out." Marvelous replied as they snuck into the warehouse. The female smirked and followed them in, Marvelous and Summer hid behind a pillar while the female hid behind some barrels. The Space Pirate and Cornith native noticed her and motioned her to leave while the female motioned that she would be fine.

Before anyone of them could respond Cybax pulled a blue tarp off a console of sorts before pressing a button on it, making a strange set of missiles suddenly visible.

 **" _Now, Cybax."_** A voice rang out from the Armada communications. **_"You have the missiles, and your orders."_**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Space**

Prince Vekar stood on the bridge of his ship as he spoke. **"Just watch, wretched earthlings. All the major cities throughout the world will explode at exactly the same time."**

 **"Those missiles took a long time to develop."** Levira said as she started choking an X-Borg. **"Failure will not be forgiven."**

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Marvelous and Summer looked at each other while the female removed the object from her back and began to remove the cloth around it as Cybax spoke.

 **"Your Highness, the missiles are ready."** The Action Commander said. **"I'm about to activate them."** He then pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him as the time was set for two hours. **"Don't worry sire. Tonight at dark, all the missiles will fire across the globe."**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Jake and Emma returned to the Pirate Galleon as they dropped the groceries on the table. Both were disappointed that they couldn't find the person they were looking for. After a while of searching both decided to head back to the Sky Ship and drop off the food.

"I wonder where Marvelous and Summer are?" Jake spoke as he looked around the ship for them.

"Maybe Summer when to show Marvelous around the Earth more to help him see what a beautiful planet this is." Emma responded as she started to remove the food from the bag. "Hey come help me with this would you?"

"You can cook?" Jake asked as he walked towards her. "Since when?"

"Since forever." Emma replied. "My mom taught me how to, I just never had much time to during our time as Megaforce Rangers."

"Wow." The Green Pirate said. "Learn something new about a person everyday."

"What about you?" Emma asked. "Any cooking experience?"

"If you count ramen noodles." Jake jokes and caused Emma to snicker a bit. "Then yes."

"Ok, I'll help you learn then." She suggested before she pulled out her Pirate Morpher. "But first I'm going to call Marvelous and Summer to see where they're at."

"Alright." Jake nodded as Emma called them.

* * *

Suddenly Marvelous and Summer's morphers started to ring alerting the Armada soldiers of their presents.

 **"Who's there?"** Cybax yelled as he fired at Marvelous and Summer's hiding spot forcing the two to dodge out of the way and into the open.

"Damn." Marvelous said as dodged another beam, a small explosion hit near Summer and she fell to the ground grunting in pain.

"Oi, get up." Marvelous spoke to the Yellow Pirate as he glared at the Armada.

 **"Well, well."** Cybax spoke. **"If it isn't the Wanted Pirate and his friend. Get them!"** He ordered his troops as the X-Borgs charged. But suddenly the female from before jumped over Marvelous and Summer and landed in front of them before she used a sword to slash the X-Borgs away.

"Hey ugly." The female spoke as she rested the sword on her shoulder. "Back off."

Marvelous and Summer stared at her sword knowing they've seen it before. Marvelous remembered he used a similar sword when he was Samurai Red Ranger while Summer remembered the Power Rangers Samurai's main weapon clearly, the Spin-Sword.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Marvelous asked the female.

She turned to him before she spoke. "My names Lauren Shiba, now lets deal with these creeps." She smirked. "Shall we."

"Yes lets." Summer replied before the three of them charged at the Armada. Summer elbowed an X-Borg away before she kicked another and spin kicked a third one away. Three more X-Borgs appeared and one tried hit the Yellow Pirate with its club like weapon but Lauren appeared between them and blocked it with her Spin-Sword.

Marvelous kicked an X-Borg off a set of stairs before he jumped down and kick some more. He was about to attack another before he was sent tumbling as Cybax shot at him.

 **"Now...you all can die!"** the Action commander declared as he prepared to fire at Marvelous with both of his guns, Lauren saw this coming and jumped inbetween them, slashing the blasts away, which caused the area around them to explode and when the smoke faded, the three of them were gone, **"What, they escaped?!"**

* * *

 **Sky Ship**

"Hm.." Emma said as she looked at Jake. "No Answer."

"They must be busy." Jake replied as he held a bowl. "Now time for some Hell's Kitchen Ranger style."

"I don't know..." Emma said. "I think we should go out and look for them."

"If you say so." The Green Pirate said as they both left the ship.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

Somewhere else in the warehouse, Marvelous, Summer and Lauren walked into a parking garage and leaned on a parked car.

"Dammit, how are we going to get to those controls." Summer exclaimed. "That Action Commander is tough."

"He may be tough but we have to try." Lauren replied, Marvelous looked at her and her sword.

"Your a member of Power Rangers Samurai aren't you." Marvelous said as Lauren looked at him with a hint of shock. "I recognize the Sword."

"And if I am." Lauren asked with an edge in her voice.

"Don't worry your with friends." Summer said. "I'm Summer, Ex-RPM Ranger Yellow."

"I remember you, you and Ranger Red helped us out during the war." The Ex-Samurai Ranger said as Summer nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here fighting against the Armada." Summer quietly explained as Marvelous pulled out his morpher and called Emma and Jake and informed them of the situation, He informed them for his location before he ended the call. He put his morpher away and turned only to see Lauren standing in front of him with a hard expression on her face. "What do you want?"

"So you have all of them don't you, all our powers and your using them for selfish purposes." Lauren spoke as she glared at the Space Pirate. She couldn't believe that the only reason he was even fighting was to grab some stupid treasure instead of protecting people.

"Yup." Marvelous replied. "I'm a Space Pirate, I only care about treasure."

"Those powers belong to us," Lauren argued. "We need them to defend the earth from the forces of the Armada and any other danger."

 **"** I don't care," Marvelous said, shocking Lauren, she couldn't believe what she was heard. "I need them to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy and I'm definitely not giving it up." The Space Pirate suddenly smirked. "And I want to drag you along to get the treasure."

"What?" She replied as her anger turned to confusion.

"You handle that sword well..." Marvelous answered. "And you seem decent enough."

"Decent huh." Lauren said quietly as she and Marvelous stared at each other smirking.

"Hate to spoil the moment." Summer spoke, making her presence known again. "But we still have to stop the Armada from destroying all the major cities of the world."

"Right." Marvelous said smirking as he looked at the two girls. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"How much farther Emma?" Jake asked as they walked through the Warehouse district of Panorama City.

"This was the location he gave us." Emma replied as she looked down at her Morpher before she pointed up ahead. "This way."

However, before they could proceed, they were stopped by three Bruisers and a squadron of X-Borgs.

"There's too many of them for just us to handle." Emma said as she and Jake got into a fighting stance.

"Doesn't matter, Marvelous and Summer needs us." Jake responded. "We've gotta try and take 'em down."

With that they both pulled out their Morphers and Ranger Keys.

"PIRATE CHANGE!" they yelled as they inserted the keys into the Morphers and turned them.

 ** _PIRATE MODE!_** The Morphers shouted as X's and V's connected with their bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"This should at least even up the odds!" Green Ranger said as he and Pink Ranger pulled out their Pirate Sabers and Pirate Guns and charged at the Armada soldiers.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Cybax ordered the X-Borgs to guard the console as the time entered its twenty minute mark. **"This plan must go off without a hitch!"** The action commander stated.

"Oh really?" a voice spoke as the Armada Soldiers turned to see Marvelous as he walked on a scaffold with a smirk of confidence on his face.

 **"The Wanted Pirate!"** Cybax said with anger. **"No matter, theirs only twenty minutes left on that timer before every major city on earth is destroyed."**

"Heh, that's plenty of time." Marvelous scoffed before he grabbed a nearby chain and swung down, kicking the X-Borg away and into a bunch of old debris before he began to attack them.

 **"It doesn't matter if you fight off my X-Borgs, your too late the earth is doomed!"** Cybax said as he watched the battle. Suddenly a bucket hit the Action Commanders head and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Anyone ever tell you to shut up." Lauren stated with a smirk on her face from hitting the Action Commander with the bucket. She then began assisting Marvelous with the remaining X-Borgs. As this happened Summer ran out of her hiding spot and to the console.

* * *

 **In Space**

 **"Launch the Missiles now!"** Prince Vekar yelled impatiently. **"Why do I have to wait until nightfall?"**

 **"Because that's how the clock was set."** Levira answered him as the Prince then yelled in anger.

 **"WHAT!, Whose brilliant idea what that?"** Vekar exclaimed.

 **"Yours, boss."** Argus answered as he bowed.

 **"Only listen to me if it's a good idea."** Vekar said as he stomped around the bridge. **"Which all my ideas are…except for this one."**

 **"Yes boss."** Argus said as Levira only grunted.

 **"Why do I even have to explain this!"** Vekar yelled. **"Why is it so hard to destroy one measly little world?"**

* * *

Outside, the X-borgs were being tossed around like mad, Green Ranger was dodging the X-borgs's blows while slashing and blasting them with his weapons. Pink Ranger used her gun to blow another X-Borg away before she turned and slashed another away into another.

"We need to hurry this up." Pink Ranger as she and Green pulled out new Ranger Keys..

"LEGEND CHANGE!"

 **RPM!**

The two Pirate Rangers then transformed into Power Rangers RPM, Pink had become RPM Ranger Black with a skirt now on the costume while Green morphed into RPM Ranger Green.

"Turbo Axe!" RPM Green declared as he slammed a large green axe with silver blades down to the ground, creating a huge tremor that knocked more X-borgs down.

"Rocket Blaster!" RPM Black declared as she flipped through the air and fired some lasers from her blaster at the X-borgs, sending a few of them flying as she and Green pulled out two more Ranger Keys. Before they activated them, they paused seeing them.

"Wait, I never saw these guys before?" RPM Green said as he and female RPM Black looked at the keys.

"Me either, maybe Navi or Marvelous knows something about them." She replied before looking at the X-Borgs. "We'll worry later, right now lets just use them."

"Right." Green nodded as they activated the keys.

"LEGEND CHANGE!"

 **MIGHTY MORPHIN-THUNDER SQUADRON MODE!**

The two Pirate RPM Rangers then transformed into a Pink/white and Green/white Uniform they never seen before. **(Gosei Sentai Dairanger)**

"Whoa, awesome." Green Thunder Ranger exclaimed as he checked himself out, Pink did the same before she noticed something.

"Wait, it called these keys Mighty Morphin Thunder Squadron?" Pink said before she turned to Green. "What do you think that means?"

"Don't know, but for right now, lets deal with these X-Borgs." Green replied, Pink nodded and the two charged at the Armada soldiers. Pink Thunder Ranger, meanwhile, showed she was graceful in her tactics, like a crane, yet she had some powerful strikes as well, knocking down several X-Borgs with ease.

"I'm gonna sweep you off your feet!" Green Thunder Ranger declared as he used a broom to attack the X-Borgs, and with a few flips was able to knock down every single one of those surrounding him. Pink and Green then regrouped. "Time for the finisher?"

"You know it." Pink Ranger nodded as the two gathered energy into there hands.

"THUNDER BOMBER!" the two Rangers declared before they sent four large orbs of energy at the Brusiers, which combined into a fireball before it caused the Bruisers to explode in defeat.

"Dragon Ball Z, Ranger style." Green Ranger joked from seeing how they preformed the attack.

"Lets go, Marvelous and Summer need us." Pink Ranger said as the sun was setting and she ran inside.

"Huh?! W-Wait for me!" Green responded, following her.

* * *

Lauren grinned as she kicked another X-Borg away from the console while Summer worked to deactivate the missiles. Marvelous was on the main floor as he kept the X-Borgs at bay.

 **"No!"** Cybax yelled as he charged at Marvelous. **"I won't let you foil Prince Vekar's plan Pirate!"**

"Wait over there!" Marvelous said as he kicked the Action Commander back and out of the warehouse just as Summer deactivated the Missiles.

 **"Damn you!"** Cybax yelled as Marvelous smirked as Lauren and Summer joined him.

"Marvelous, Summer!" Emma's voice rang out as she and Jake now demorphed, joined the three.

"You're late." The Pirate Captain said as he chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you have things under control." Jake replied before he noticed Lauren. "Who's she?"

"Our new teammate." Marvelous answered before Lauren could, they all looked at the Space Pirate as he pulled out a Blue Ranger Key and Morpher before he handed it to her.

"You sure about this." Lauren asked as she smirked a bit at Marvelous. "I might just turn against you and steal all the power you got."

"I'll just have to take my chances." Marvelous answered as he smirked while she smirked back at him until Summer coughed to regain there attention as Cybax stood up.

 **"This isn't over!"** Cybax spoke angrily as he stood. **"You're going to pay for this!"**

"We'll show you!" Marvelous replied as he and the others, including Lauren raised their Ranger Keys.

"PIRATE CHANGE!" the five declared as they inserted the keys into the Morphers.

 ** _PIRATE MODE!_**

The X's and V's connected with their bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"Red Pirate Ranger!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Blue Pirate Ranger!" Blue said as she gave a thumbs down before she put her hand on her helmet.

"Yellow Pirate Ranger!" Yellow shouted as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Green Pirate Ranger!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Pink Pirate Ranger!" Pink said with bow.

"Power Rangers…" Red Ranger began as he crossed his arms.

"Pirate Legends!" the other three declared as Blue looked at them.

"Pirate Legends?" She asked Red who shrugged.

"Its a working title." He replied before he pulled out his Pirate weapons. "Now lets make this showy!"

The Rangers charged at Cybax, and all were able to knock back the Action Commander with ease.

 **"I will crush you!"** Cybax roared as he stood.

"Complain in the next world." Red Ranger replied as the Rangers slammed the buttons on their belts, revealing new Ranger Keys.

"LEGEND CHANGE!"

 **SPD!**

The Pirate Rangers then morphed into the Power Rangers SPD, and all five walked towards Cybax with their weapons in hand. The Action Commander growled as he charged at the five, but SPD Yellow and Pink charged at him first, swinging their Delta-Max Strikers at him.

"Take this!" SPD Yellow said before doing some flips and attacking the Action Commander, quickly followed by SPD Pink, who leaped over him and stabbed him. As the Action Commander backed up, SPD Blue and Green charged, attacking him with their Delta-Max Strikers before Green blasted at him.

Cybax growled as he fired some shots at Blue, only for the Ranger to leap back and fire a few shots at the Armada Commander, the blasts knocking Cybax to the ground. He got back up and continued to fire as SPD Red charged in and jumped before rapid-firing his Delta-Blasters at the Action Commander, who growled as he and the Red Ranger began to trade blows, but it didn't take Red long to knock Cybax off.

"Out of the way!" he shouted, doing a power kick to launch the Action Commander across the way before the other SPD Rangers lined up with him. "Now to honor our new team-mate I think its time to go Samurai."

The other Rangers nodded in agreement and took out a new Ranger Key. Blue looked at the Key in her hand, it might of been Kevin's power but it was still apart of her team.

"LEGEND CHANGE!" They all shouted as they inserted the keys and turned them.

 **SAMURAI!**

With that, the Power Rangers SPD morphed into Power Rangers Samurai. Blue Ranger looked down at her costume not believing she had morphed into a female version of the Samurai Blue Ranger, she wondered what her brother and the others reactions would of been if they could see her now.

Samurai Yellow and Pink used drew their Spin-Sword's before they swung high and low at the Action Commander.

"You'll never take over our planet!" Samurai Yellow yelled as she charged and hit Cybax before Samurai Green slid in between Cybax's legs as he hit him with his sword. Samurai Blue then appeared and used her Spin-Sword to slash at the action commander before she kicked him back.

"Now!" Blue Ranger yelled as Samurai Red appeared holding his Fire Smasher in cannon mode before he fired at Cybax.

"NOO!" The action commander yelled before he was hit by the blast and exploded. The Samurai Rangers then transformed back into there normal modes.

* * *

 **Space**

 **"Damn them! Damn them! Damn them!"** Prince Vekar snapped, bashing an X-Borg on the head.

 **"Prince Vekar's rage is immeasurable…"** Argus said as Cybax's life signal disappeared. **"We need to do something."**

 **"Leave it to me,"** Levira informed, walking over to the console opposite of Argus and pressing one button in particular, **"This is my latest invention. I can't believe I'd need to use it on this little dirt ball of a planet."**

Two giant cannons appeared on the Armada Flag Ship, emitting some kind of purple energy. Levira then pulled the trigger, causing two beams to be fired down from the ship and hit Cybax as it caused him to grow.

 **"I'm back and now I'll just use those missiles myself to destroy earth!"** He yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground and removed the missiles. **"You humans are about to go up in smoke!"** he laughed and Red Ranger to growl in annoyance.

"H-He's huge!" Green exclaimed loudly, "Please tell me you got a Mega Zord?!"

"..A what?" The Red Ranger asked him.

"Your kidding, please tell me your kidding!?" Green Ranger asked fearfully and Red Ranger snickered a bit before he pulled out his Morpher and dialing 5-5-0-1 and pressed a button.

 **SKY GALLEON!**

Suddenly the Sky Galleon appeared in the sky flying to them and lowered five lines to them.

"So we use the ship to attack him?" Pink Ranger asked as the Pirates ran a little bit ahead before they jumped and grabbed the lines to the ship before they were pulled up to it.

"Not quite." Red Ranger replied as he got at the wheel of the Galleon as it flew closer to Cybax.

"Portside Galleon Cannons! FIRE!" Red ordered as the cannons began to fire at Cybax to keep his distracted. "Everyone ready?"

"For what?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"This!" Pirate Red shouted as the vehicles within the Galleon appeared and zoomed out, ready for action. "Now let's make this really showy!"

"Okay!" the other Rangers nodded as they checked out their own Zords, not believing that the Pirate Ship could carry all of them.

"Combine!" GokaiRed declared. The five zords then got into position, the other four surrounding the Galleon and began to form the limbs while the bow split down the middle, revealing the head while Pirate Blue's zords's wings split off. The other Pirates then entered the cockpit before the combined Mech used Blue's Zord's wings to form a Captain's hat before posing, ready for battle.

"Pirate Megazord! Full speed ahead!" Red Ranger shouted as the other Rangers were in awe.

"This is righteous!" Green Ranger yelled in excitement as he looked around the Cockpit.

"Amazing!" Pink Ranger exclaimed as she also looked around while Yellow Ranger nodded in agreement.

"Not bad." Blue Ranger said to Red Ranger who nodded at her.

"Now, Let's go!" Red Ranger roared, getting the attention of the Action Commander as the Pirate MegaZord jumped in and restrained him to hold him back from using the missiles.

"No one should ever have that much power in their hands." Pink Ranger said before they all spun their wheels and as the Megazord slashed Cybax to the ground.

"Time to return this!" Red shouted as the giant Megazord launched the missile into Space, and it destroyed a lot of the Armada ships up there, angering Prince Vekar further.

 **"No, No, No. This can't be happening!"** Vekar yelled in frustration and anger.

 **"Your Highness please control your temper."** Daramas began as he tried to calm the prince down.

 **"SHUT UP!"** The Prince yelled at Daramas.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, The Pirate Ranger Captain pressed a button on his belt and grabbed his Ranger Key.

"Time to finish this dumbass off." Pirate Red said to the Rangers as they pulled out their own Keys.

"Lets see what this Megazords got." Blue spoke as they all flipped their keys.

"Ranger Key, Set!" They all shouted in unison, setting the keys into Key Mode before inserting them into the wheels and turning them, **"LET'S GO! PIRATE STAR BURST!** "

With that, the dial spun on Megazord's back, opening up the compartments again before charging it and firing multiple cannonballs at the Action Commander, who cried out in pain as he exploded in defeat once more.

"Now that's what I call a Legendary win." Green Ranger said as he laid back in his chair with his hands behind his helmet and caused the others to just groan at the terrible joke. "What guys, we need a cool phrase for when we beat the monsters?"

"No we don't." Red Ranger exclaimed, tired of all this non-sense.

* * *

 **Later**

Lauren stood in the crows nest of the Sky Ship and looked down at Panorama City as the ship sailed out of the city. After the battle, Lauren had returned to the Shiba House and packed up her belongings and left not before leaving a letter, explaining to Mentor Jii and Jayden where she had gone. She knew this was an opportunity she couldn't pass, When she first arrived after mastering the Sealing Symbol and reunited with her brother, Lauren was thrilled to finally be a Power Ranger until her Brother left knowing the other Samurai Rangers would never see Lauren as their leader unless he left. During her first battle with the Team she felt as if she had finally stepped up to the plate of responsibility until she failed in sealing away Master Xandred and Jayden returned as the Red Ranger.

Lauren knew she barely did anything to help the Samurai Rangers during they're fight, she knew that this time, she could actually help protect the world instead of just being useless.

"Oi, why you alone up here?" a voice broke and she turned to see Marvelous enter the crows nest. "The others are down stairs."

"I could ask you the same thing." Lauren replied as she looked at the Pirate Captain before she asked him a question that's been plaguing her. "Why me?"

"Eh?" Marvelous looked at her confused as Lauren elaborated.

"You said you wanted to drag me along to get your treasure, why?" she asked again. Mavelous thought for a second before he looked at her.

"Because, like I said before, your decent and skilled with a sword." Marvelous answered. "I just felt like dragging you along in order to achieve my dream of getting the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy."

"I'm with you," Lauren said to him as Marvelous looked at her. "As long as you help protect the Earth."

"Don't worry about that." The Space Pirate replied before he smirked. "Besides, kicking Armada ass is fun." He then started to make his way out of the Crows Nest. "Now lets go."

"Where?" Lauren asked.

"To get something to eat." Marvelous replied, Lauren snickered and followed him down. The two entered the lower deck and sat at a table with the other Rangers and Navi, who was on Emma's shoulder.

As Marvelous ate he looked at Navi and spoke."Oi bird, we need another fortune."

"Fortune?" Lauren asked Summer and Emma who gave her a "you'll find out" look.

" **I am not a bird! I'm Navi!"** Navi said once again with annoyance in his voice.

"Just do it," Marvelous ordered, earning a small sigh from Navi before the robotic bird began to open its wings.

" **Alright! Alright! Let's...Treasure Navigate!"**

Navi's eyes and mouth then flashed multiple colors before he shot off Emma's shoulder and banged its head against the ceiling and caused the new Blue Ranger to look at the bird in shock.

"Is he ok?" Lauren said as Navi floated back down.

"T **he Wizard shall tell you something important..."** Navi spoke in a very cryptic voice before landing, and seemingly reverting to normal. **"...That's it!"**

"The Wizard?" Jake asked in confusion. "Like what, the Wizard of Oz?"

"Or a Wizard Ranger..." Emma spoke as they all looked at her. "The only modern day Wizards I can thing of are those from the Power Rangers Mystic Force."

"Then that's who we find." Marvelous said as he stood up. "Where are they at?"

"The last known sighting of the Mystic Rangers was in the Legendary War." Summer replied. "But before that they operated in a city called Briarwood."

"Then that's where we go." Marvelous then looked at the others. "Let's go."

With that the Sky Galleon soared through the sky as it flew towards its next adventure.

* * *

 **(Start Power Rangers Hero Getter(I do not own!))**

 **Power Rangers!**

 **So many powerful heroes from all around. Let's see just how many there are now!**

 **It's Morphin Time! Rangers Go!**

 **Alien Rangers from another world!  
**

 **Reborn stronger that before, Zeo!  
**

 **C'mon let's shift into Turbo!  
**

 **Space Rangers glide and soar!  
**

 **Galaxy Rangers of Mirinoi!  
**

 **Lightspeed is the rescue team!  
**

 **Future warriors, Time Force!**

 **Protectors of the Earth, Wild Force!**

 **Hidden in the shadows, Ninja Storm!  
**

 **Ready! Dino Thunder, power up!  
**

 **It's judgment time, S.P.D.!  
**

 **Here come the Mystic Rangers!  
**

 **Overdrive searches for treasure!  
**

 **Jungle Fury, spirit beasts unleashed!  
**

 **RPM let's get in gear!  
**

 **Rangers together, Samurai forever!  
**

 **Megaforce Rangers, never surrender!**

 **With our Power Rangers here the world has nothing to fear!**

 **They are unbeatable! May the power protect you. Let's go Pirates!**

 **They are here to save our world and yours. With them around evil will always go down!  
**

 **The incredible, Power Rangers! Go, let's Go! Pirate Legends!**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **Marvelous: Who are you?**

 **?: You guys have only scratched the surface of the powers you have.**

 **Jake: All we need is faith.**

 **Everyone: Power Rangers Mystic Force!**

* * *

 **And another Chapter complete, and we finally see who the new Blue Ranger is and yup, Its Lauren Shiba. Bet you guys didn't see that coming.**

 **And we have a debut of a new Legendary Mode: Thunder Squadron: These suits were created as the replacement suits of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers when they lost there Dino Zords and were given the power of Thunder by Zordon. But the Powers of these Suits were used in order to keep Tommy's Green Ranger powers and were also used to create the White Ranger Powers.** **As a result of this, the Suits were lost and the powers destroyed when the Rangers lost their Thunder Powers.**

 **What do you guys think of this chapter, leave a review and let me know.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Hope you guys make your day real Showy!**


End file.
